Eurovision 1997
Release info (Albums, Singles etc.) refer to the most important and noteworthy releases. Appearances of the same Version on subsequent releases, including on Compilations, is not mentioned. Original Version = As performed at the Eurovision Song Contest For additions/corrections, please use the Comments section at the bottom of this page, or post them on our Facebook Fanpage . 'United Kingdom - Katrina & The Waves' 1. Love Shine A Light - Original English Version 2. Love Shine A Light - Unplugged Version 3. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Club Mix (7.10) 4. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania 7" Mix (4.45) 5. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Extended 7" Mix (5.32) 6. Love Shine A Light - Xenomania Club Mix Instrumental 7. Love Shine A Light - 2006 Version (Katrina Leskanich) 8. Love Shine A Light - 2008 Version (Katrina Leskanich) 9. Love Shine A Light - 2010 Version 10. Love Shine A Light - 2010 Live Version (Katrina Leskanich) Versions 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+2 also on Single B (Discogs ) Versions 1+3 on Single C (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Walk On Water" (Discogs ) Versions 3+5+6 on 12" Single (Discogs ) Version 4 source unknown - details wanted Version 5 also on Compilation "Mega Dance '97 Volume 3" (Discogs ) Version 7 on digital Compilation "Rock Classics: Twisting With The King" (source ) Version 7 also on 2011 digital Compilation "80s Love" (iTunes ) Version 8 is by Katrina only (without The Waves). Appears on various post-2008 digital albums/compilations under the names Katrina Leskanich or just Katrina. (iTunes ) Version 9 on digital Album "The Best Of Katrina And The Waves" (iTunes ) Version 9 also on 2012 EP "Love Shine A Light - 15th Anniversary Edition" (iTunes ) Version 10 on 2010 Album "The Live Album" by Katrina Leskanich (iTunes ) Notes: Version 5 is erroneously labeled as "Xenomania Club Mix" on Compilation "Mega Dance '97 Volume 3". 'Ireland - Marc Roberts' 1. Mysterious Woman - Original English Version On Single (Discogs ) Also on Album "Marc Roberts" (iTunes ) 'Turkey - Şebnem Paker & Grup Etnic' 1. Dinle - Original Turkish Version 2. Dinle - Album Version 3. Dinle - Album Version Remix Version 1 on Single Versions 2+3 on Album "Dinle" (RateYourMusic ) TELL THEM APART:'' ''Version 1 and Version 2 have similar instrumentation but entirely different lyrics. First line of Version 1: "Hiç geçmiyor günler sensiz" First line of Version 2: "Bir gün gelir, yıllar sensiz" 'Italy - Jalisse' 1. Fiumi di parole - Original Italian Version 2. Fiumi di parole - 2005 Version 3. Ríos de palabras - 2005 Spanish Version Version 1 on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Il cerchio magico del mondo" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 on 2005 Single Version 2+3 on 2005 Album "Siedi e ascolta..." (Discogs ) 'Cyprus - Hara & Andreas Konstantinou' 1. Μάνα μου - Original Greek Version 2. Μάνα μου - Album Version (4.20) Version 1 on Single (Discogs ) Version 2 on Hara Konstantinou Album "Ζήτημα ζωής" Notes: Single mentions English title "Afrodite", however no English version exists. 'Spain - Marcos Llunas' 1. Sin rencor - Original Spanish Version On Single (RateYourMusic ) Also on Album "Sin rencor" (RateYourMusic ) 'France - Fanny' 1. Sentiments songes - Original French Version On Single A (RateYourMusic ) Also on Single B (SLC 01) 'Estonia - Maarja' 1. Keelatud maa - Original Estonian Version 2. Keelatud maa - 2012 Version 3. Hold Onto Love - English Version 4. Hold Onto Love - Single Version 5. Keelatud maa - Demo Version Versions 1+3+4 on Single (Discogs ) Version 2 on 2012 Album "Kuldne põld" Version 4 also on CD "First In Line" (Discogs ) Versions 1+4 also on CD "First In Line" (Japanese edition) (Discogs ) Version 5 is an internet mp3 leak (source unknown) Notes: Version 3 is referred to as "Classic Version" on Single. 'Malta - Debbie Scerri' 1. Let Me Fly - Original English Version 2. Let Me Fly - Classical Orchestra Mix 3. Let Me Fly - Instrumental 4. Let Me Fly - Classical Orchestra Mix Instrumental All versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) 'Slovenia - Tanja Ribič' 1. Zbudi se - Original Slovenian Version 2. Waken Now - English Version All versions on Single (Discogs ). Also on Promo Single in gatefold packaging, with the same cover. Version 1 also on 1998 Album "Ko vse utihne..." Notes: Promo Single mentions Instrumental Version on sleeve, however this is a misprint and instead if contains the English version. No Instrumental Version exists. 'Poland - Anna Maria Jopek' 1. Ale Jestem - Original Polish Version 2. Ale jestem - More Acoustic Version 3. Ale jestem - Instrumental 4. Awakening - English Version 5. Ale jestem - 1997 Live Version 6. Ale jestem - 2003 Live Version Versions 1+2+3+4 on Single (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Ale jestem" (Discogs ) Version 5 on 1998 Album "Szeptem" (Discogs ) Version 6 on 2003 Live Album "Farat" (Discogs ) 'Greece - Marianna Zorba' 1. Χόρεψε - Original Greek Version 2. Χόρεψε - 2005 Version (Marianna Zorba & Manolis Manouselis) Version 1 on Single Version 2 on 2005 Album "Σαν Μινωικό καράβι" (iTunes ) 'Hungary - V.I.P.' 1. Miért kell, hogy elmenj? - Original Hungarian Version 2. Miért kell, hogy elmenj? - Album Version 3. Miért kell, hogy elmenj? - Dance Version 4. Stay - English Version All versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 also on Album "V.I.P." (Discogs ) 'Sweden - Blond' 1. Bara hon älskar mig - Original Swedish Version 2. Bara hon älskar mig - Unplugged Version 3. Baby I'll Die For You - English Version 4. Baby I'll Die For You - Unplugged Version Versions 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+2+3+4 on Single B (Discogs ) Versions 1+2 also on Album "Blond" (Discogs ) 'Russia - Alla Pugacheva' 1. Примадонна - Original Russian Version 2. Примадонна - Album Version 3. Primadonna - English Version 4. Diva prima donna - French Version Versions 1+3+4 on Single (Discogs ) Version 2 on Album "Сюрприз от Аллы Пугачевой" (Discogs ) Version 4 also on 1998 Album "Да!" (Discogs ) TELL THEM APART: Version 2 starts with clapping and cheering and has no backing vocals. 'Denmark - Kølig Kaj' 1. Stemmen i mit liv - Original Danish Version 2. Stemmen i mit liv - Radio Hus Mix 3. Stemmen i mit liv - Disco Hus Mix 4. Stemmen i mit liv - Lumbago Swing 5. Stemmen i mit live - Karaoke All versions on Single (RateYourMusic ) Version 1 also on Album "Solgt ud!" (Discogs ) 'Croatia - E.N.I.' 1. Probudi me - Original Croatian Version 2. Probudi me - First Croatian Version 3. Wake Me Up - English Version Versions 1+3 on Album "Probudi me" (RateYourMusic ) Version 2 on Compilation "Dora '97" (Discogs ) Notes: There is no Single. 'Bosnia & Herzegovina - Alma Čardžić' 1. Goodbye - Original Bosnian Version 2. Goodbye - Flute Karaoke 3. Goodbye - English Version All versions on Single 'Germany - Bianca Shomburg' 1. Zeit - Original German Version 2. Time - English Version 3. Time - Karaoke Version All versions on Single (Discogs ) Notes:'' ''Version 3 has English backing vocals. 'Iceland - Páll Óskar' 1. Minn hinsti dans - Original Icelandic Version 2. My Dear - English Version 3. Mon ultime danse - 2002 French Version 4. Minn hinsti dans - 2011 Live Version (Páll Óskar & Sinfó) Versions 1+2 on Single (Discogs ) Version 3 on 2002 Album "Rendez-vous" (iTunes ) Version 4 on 2011 Live Album "Páll Óskar & Sinfó" (IcelandicMusic.com ) 'Austria - Bettina Soriat' 1. One Step - Original German Version 2. One Step - Karaoke 3. One Step - Saxophone Instrumental All versions on Single (Discogs) 'Switzerland - Barbara Berta' 1. Dentro di me - Original Italian Version On Single Also on Album "Dentro di me" Notes: Front cover is similar on both Single and Album. 'Netherlands - Mrs. Einstein' 1. Niemand heeft nog tijd - Original Dutch Version 2. Niemand heeft nog tijd - Instrumental Version 3. Running Out Of Time - English Version 4. Niemand hat mehr Zeit - German Version Versions 1+2 on Single A (Discogs ) Versions 1+2+3+4 on Single B (Discogs ) Version 1 also on Album "Mrs. Einstein Goes Europe" (Discogs ) 'Norway - Tor Endresen' 1. San Francisco - Original Norwegian Version 2. San Francisco - English Version Version 1 on Single A (CNR 839-5, no sleeve) Version 2 on Single B (CNR 840-5, no sleeve) Both versions also on Album "De aller beste" (Discogs ) Notes: Single with sleeve sold on eBay is FAKE. 'Portugal - Célia Lawson' 1. Antes do adeus - Original Portuguese Version 2. If You Say Goodbye - English Version Both versions on Album "First" (iTunes ) Notes: There is no Single. Singles sold on eBay are FAKE.